Keloids are a type of skin scar that is usually characterized by a raised skin surface of irregular appearance, smooth, soft or hard to the touch and irritation. Keloidation may potentially occur in any part of the skin, but keloids are generally seen on the chest, neck, jaws, shoulders, thighs and arms. It is thought that keloidation usually starts after injury to the skin. Keloidation is caused by excessive collagen deposition in the skin. Keloids are benign and are not generally a serious health risk. However, keloids are cosmetically unsightly, especially on exposed parts of the skin. Some keloids are of health concern because they may cause excessive itching, irritation and pain, particularly when they are abrasive against clothing. Keloids are thought to more frequently occur in human populations of high melanin content. Keloids generally start as small pimples or scars following wound healing and then spread continuously but slowly over very long periods of time. In many cases, keloids enter a static growth period after achieving a certain undeterminable size. Keloids, in general, do not spontaneously recede in size, nor do they disappear permanently without medical intervention.
Therapeutic intervention and management of keloids remains challenging because effective treatment options are limited. Keloids are treated either by the external use of drugs and chemicals, or by surgery (in usually difficult cases) or by radiation. Most treatment regimes yield limited positive results in terms of long-term prognosis. Surgical excision of keloids is generally not a preferred treatment option because keloids usually grow back, often with a vengeance that may make the patient feel worse. Some chemical and allied methods of treatment and management of keloids includes, but not limited to, localized corticosteroid injections, and freezing and thawing in combination with corticosteroid use, silicone gel and silicone occlusive sheeting, application of localized pressure, radiation therapy, interferon therapy, laser therapy. Despite the use of the foregoing therapies (and some others) there is currently no permanent “magic-bullet” for the treatment or cure of keloids. The present invention endeavors to treat and manage keloids by reducing the thickness and flattening out the keloid to a level that results in reduction in pain and irritation and redness. By permanently reducing the thickness of keloidal scars, the associated pain from a persistent keloid, the cosmetic appearance of skin and the body-image of a patient may be significantly improved.